


NAVILLERA

by Ayfzri



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family Drama, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayfzri/pseuds/Ayfzri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akulah NAVILLERA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NAVILLERA

Halilintar POV

Aku memandang langit yang sangat polos itu, duduk di teras sambil menikmati angin yang menghembus santai.  
Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku sering sekali melakukan hal ini, hampir tiap hari aku duduk diteras dan memandang langit biru muda itu.

Adik adikku bahkan tidak memperdulikan aku jika aku sering duduk di teras. Mereka menganggap hal ini biasa dilakukan oleh orang lain. Tapi aku menganggap hal ini tak biasa bagiku, apa karena aku sering memikirkan tugas tugas sekolah hingga aku stress begini? Saat berumur 13 tahun aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini, sampai umurku 15 tahun tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ini.

-

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, aku melirik tanpa menggerakkan kepalaku.  
Dan memperlihatkan sosok yang amat aku kenal dari kecil.

"Kak Halilintar... Aku bawakan kakak segelas teh hangat, minumlah" aku menggerakkan kepalaku dan menatap gelas yang di pegang oleh Taufan.  
Lalu aku menatap manik biru Taufan, Taufan membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

Aku menganggap, Taufan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ia selalu bermain dengan Blaze, teriak teriak tidak jelas didalam ruang tamu, mungkin itu sebabnya juga aku lebih memilih duduk di teras menenangkan diri.  
Gempa juga sering merasa jengkel karena Taufan dan Blaze, Ice yang tidak bisa tidur tenang di kamarnya terganggu teriakan itu, Thorn juga sebenarnya merasa jengkel, tapi kekesalannya terhadap kedua kakaknya itu tetap ia tutupi seolah tak terjadi keributan, dan Solar.... Biasanya solar juga terlibat dalam teriakan kedua kakaknya itu, dia berfikir dari pada ia berdiam saja tak melakukan apapun lebih baik dia ikut berdebat.  
Sungguh adik yang membingungkan.

Aku kembali menatap langit.

"Kakak tidak mau teh ini?" Tanya Taufan yang sepertinya mulai pegal memegang cangkir teh hangat itu.

"Kau minum saja" dengan singkat aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kakak kenapa? Tidak suka teh buatanku?"

"Bukan, kau minum saja, aku sedang tak ingin meminumnya"

Hening sejenak.

Taufan memutuskan untuk meletakkan cangkir teh itu di atas meja sebelah kursi yang aku duduki. Taufan ikut duduk di bawahku dengan duduk menyila dan ikut memandang langit. Terus terang aku merasa tak nyaman tapi aku hanya diam saja, aku merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa aku ucapkan ke taufan, walau kata kata terakhir ku padanya. 

Aku menatap Taufan yang kini sedang memandang langit, tak ada balasan darinya. Aku menahan mulutku agar tidak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang akan menyakitkan. Aku berusaha menahan emosiku saat ini, tapi aku juga heran terhadap taufan yang sekarang jauh lebih cuek dari biasanya.

Kemana sifatnya yang dulu?

Kemana kekonyolannya itu?

Kemana teriakan yang sering di keluarkan dari mulutnya itu?

Kemana Taufan yang selama ini aku kenal?

Aku membuka mulutku.

"Kau kenapa taufan?" 

Taufan menatapku, entah pandangan apa yang ia berikan aku membalasnya.

"Aku tidak apa apa" senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, ahh... dia begitu manis. 

Tapi aku mengendus kesal, kebohongannya sungguh terlihat, apalagi senyuman itu benar benar palsu di mataku, membuat aku tambah kesal saja.

"Ciss... jangan berbohong kau" aku mencibir kesal.

Taufan hanya terkekeh pelan melihatku kesal. Akupun kembali memandang langit.

Kami terus menerus berdiam saja, hingga seekor kupu-kupu lewat di atas kami. 

Kami melihat kupu-kupu itu sambil memperhatikan warna sayapnya itu, sayapnya warna kuning terukir warna hitam sangat indah.

"Aku ingin sekali bisa terbang seperti itu, mengepakkan sayap yang indah dan bermain dengan angin" aku kembali menatap Taufan yang mengeluarkan perkataannya, mustahil baginya untuk bisa terbang seperti kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap.

Itu hanya khayalannya.

Khayalannya terlalu tinggi.

Jangan main-main.

Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kecuali hanya dalam mimpimu.

"Aku ingin menjadi Navillera-mu kak" taufan menatapku dan tersenyum sangat besar. Aku tak percaya dia mengkhayal terlalu tinggi.

Tapi aku ingat, saat usia kami bertujuh itu 6 tahun. Taufan menatap kupu-kupu yang ada di taman ayah, banyak sekali warna dari sayap kupu-kupu itu. Taufan bilang padaku, katanya dia sangat menyukai kupu-kupu yang berwarna biru. Saat itu kami masih kecil dan sangat polos aku hanya tersenyum. 

Lagi pula, aku tidak tahu Navillera itu apa. Bahasa apa itu? Dari mana dia tau? Kata itu sangat asing, Tapi aku tak peduli dia tau dari mana, dan aku tidak menanya balik, aku hanya pura-pura mengerti saja.

"Baiklah, jika kau kuat menjadi Navilleraku, buktikan" aku bicara menatap manik biru itu, taufan terkekeh.

"Kakak tidak tau Navillera?" Kini manik biru itu menatap langit lagi. 

"Menurutmu?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, jujur aku tak tau artinya, tapi aku tetap pura-pura mengerti.

Taufan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Nanti kakak juga akan tahu" Taufan mengambil cangkir teh yang sudah dingin itu, dan meminumnya.

"k..kau... Kenpa kau minum tehku?" Tanyaku kesal

"Lahh... Tadi katanya suruh aku yang minum" Taufan senyum mengejek membuat mukaku merah terbakar amarah, aku berusaha menenangkan diri dan kembali meredakan amarahku yang hampir meledak.

Taufan terkekeh melihat wajahku yang merah karena amarah itu, ia meninggalkan aku sendiri dan cangkir teh yang hampir setengah kosong. Aku mengendus kesal.

-

-

-

Taufan POV

Setelah aku meninggalkan Kak Hali.  
Aku merasa badanku lemah tak berdaya, kepalaku pusing, saat aku menatap cermin, aku begitu pucat.

Bibirku terlihat kering, dan amat begitu putih.  
Menatap wajahku yang lemas, sepertinya aku sedang sakit. 

-

"Gempa..." Panggilku lemas tak berdaya aku masuk ke kamar Gempa tanpa mengetok pintu terlebih dahulu.

 

"K..Kak Taufan... Kakak kenapa?" Sepertinya aku mengganggunya, dia sedang di kasurnya sambil membaca buku.

Aku merasa benar benar melayang bukan main, aku langsung jatuh ke kasur Hempa. Aku bisa merasakan badanku di tarik dan mendengar suara Gempa.

-  
-

"Kakak..." Aku kenal suara yang memanggilku itu. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan aku melihat gempa yang sedang memegang termometer.

"Kakak... Kakak demam, suhu badan kakak hampir 43 derajat celcius" aku hanya diam berbaring di atas kasur Gempa, aku baru ingat aku tadi tiba-tiba terjatuh di kasur ini.

"Benarkah?" Aku sangat lemah, kepalaku sangat pusing bukan main. Pandangan ku kabur, aku berusaha menormalkannya tapi tak bisa, sepertinya demam ini mepengaruhi seluruh saraf yang ada diotakku juga.

"Minum ini kak" Gempa memberikan obat demam, ia membantuku bangun dan aku terduduk, mengambil satu pil obat demam dan segelas air. Aku menelan pil itu bersamaan dengan meneguk air.

Aku di suruh untuk beristirahat di kamar Gempa, ia tak keberatan akan kamarnya. Tentusaja, kami ini bersaudara, saudara tidak akan pernah meninggalkan siapapun dan harus saling membantu.

"Mungkin kau bisa tidur dikamarku hanya untuk sehari setidaknya sampai aku lumayan sembuh" aku senang saat dia membalas senyumanku, merasa iya rela melakukan apapun demi aku.

-

-

-

Gempa POV

 

Selama beberapa hari ini, sepertinya Kak Taufan sudah baikan, aku senang dia bisa sehat kembali. 

Saat aku dan Kak Hali berada di teras, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menemaninya saja, aku juga heran terhadap kakak ku yang satu ini.

Tapi aku tak memperdulikan, dia memang sangat cuek dan dingin, aku mengerti.

-

Suara hentakan kaki begitu jelas sedang menuju ke arah kami.  
Pintu terbuka, keluar seorang yang baru saja sembuh dari demam dia sepertinya sedang bahagia. 

Aku tersenyum puas melihat kakak ku yang kedua ini.

"Kak Hali... Coba liat" Taufan mengulur tangannya ke arah Kak Halilintar ada sesuatu di tangan Taufan. Aku bahkan tak tau apa yang dia berikan itu, aku hanya melihat sebuah toples kosong, hmm... Tidak , tidak kosong ada ranting kecil dan daun-daun aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa maksudnya nya?" Kak Hali memandang datar ke Kak Taufan.  
Aku melihatnya sudah mulai siap siaga, mungkin ada aduan kalimat kasar yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Kakak tidak lihat... Ini.. Di dalam toples ini ada seekor ulat bulu" Kak Tr tersenyum lebar, sedangkan kak halilintar menatap wajah sang adik. Aku bahkan terkejut apa yang di lakuan Kak Taufan, ia memberi ulat bulu, apa tidak salah? 

Halilintar langsung berdiri menatap ganas Taufan, aku sudah mulai sedikit merinding.

"Apa maksudnya ini Taufan?" Halilintar masih berusaha menenangkan amarahnya, aku rasa.

"Iya.. Kakak tidak mengerti, ulat bulu ini akan menjadi sebuah kepompong dan menjadi kupu-kupu, aku ingin kakak yang merawatnya" dengan senyuman manis Taufan, aku menatap manik biru kak Taufan. 

Tenang ~ itu yang aku rasakan saat memandang manik biru milik kakak.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang merawatnya?" Jawab Halilintar sepertinya sudah mulai kesal.

"Aku sudah mempunyai satu kepompong yang tertempel pada pohon hias didekat jendela kamarku" Taufan sepertinya masih tak ingin menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, tambah satu lagi"

"Tapi aku mau Kak Hali yang merawatnya"

"Aku tidak mau!" Ketus Halilintar sambil membuang mukanya dari hadapan Taufan.

"Ayolah Kak.. Hanya satu ulat bulu saja, nanti kakak akan me-" kalimatnya terputus.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU, aku tidak akan pernah mau walau kau memaksaku!" Halilintar sudah mengeluarkan amarahnya saat ini.

Taufan hanya terdiam.

"A... Apa masalahnya?! Memang ulat ini akan memakan seluruh badan kakak?! Tidak akan... Di kan di dalam toples, lagi pula sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan melakukan metamorfosis menjadi kepompong" Taufan menatap manik merah Halilintar.

Halilintar berhenti didepan pintu masuk, pandangannya ke arah ruangan didalam. Membelokkan kepalanya 90 derajat, membuka mulutnya sambil melirik Taufan yang sepertinya menahan rasa sakit.

"Go Away..." 

Mata Taufan melebar, ia merasa hatinya di tusuk oleh pedang yang tajam dan panjang. Taufan kaku di tempat, merasa ia hanya sebuah boneka yang bisa di mainkan lalu di pajang setelah merasa bosan bermain dengan boneka itu.

Aku menatap manik biru itu lagi, rasanya sudah berbeda.  
Aku merasakan perasaan Kak Taufan saat ini.

Doa macam apa yang Kak Hali berikan ke Kak Taufan, hah?

Kak Hali tak mengerti perasaannya sekarang.

Tapi kakak tetap mempermainkan seperti boneka.

Aku tidak terima....

Aku tidak terima.... Perbuatan Kak Hali yang sudah keluar batas itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, tak peduli aku ikut dalam debatan mereka, tapi aku hanya ingin melihat mereka akur.

"KAKAK TIDAK TAU DIRI!!" aku menatap manik merah milik kakak.

"Hah..." Jawabnya ketus.

"Hah kakak bilang?!... Kakak tidakkah mengerti, kakak tidak sadar apa yang kakak bilang ke Kak Taufan tadi... Kakak benar benar keterlaluan... Kakak menyuruh Kak Taufan untuk pergi... HEYY! BAGAIMANA JIKA KAKAK MERASAKAN POSISI KAK TAUFAN DAN AKU DI POSISI KAKAK!!! Apakah kakak akan membalas?! TIDAK!!"  
Aku merasakan wajah ku memerah karena amarah, aku berusaha membuka mata Kak Hali, ingin menyadarkannya, ingin membangunkannya dari mimpi. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil, aku tak bisa.

Hati Halilintar sudah busuk, kering, tak ada perasaan lagi, percuma di beri ceramahan seperti tadi, dia tidak akan membuka matanya.

"........ Aa.." Halilintar mau berucap tapi tertahankan.

"Aku menyayangi Kak Hali, aku menyayangi Kak Taufan, aku menyayangi adik adikku, aku menyayangi saudara saudaraku... Aku tak ingin ada konflik dianatar kita bertujuh, kita sudah berusia 15 tahun, bisakah kita bersikap lebih dewasa walau umur kita masih sangat muda? Walau aku anak ketiga, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa yang paling tua di antara kita"  
aku menatap manik merah dan biru secara bergiliran, aku mengigit bibir bawahku sepertinya sudah cukup aku membuat mereka berdua mematung.

Taufan menatap toples yang masih ia pegang erat.

Aku tak percaya aku mengeluarkan kata - kata seperti tadi itu sudah cukup membuatku lelah, aku langsung duduk di kursi sambil menyentuh keningku.

-

-

Halilintar POV

Hiks... 

Aku mendengar isak tangisan tepat dibelakangku, aku masih memikirkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gempa. 

Aku menoleh ke arah Taufan yang merunduk, menangis.

Dia menangis.

Apa aku memperlakukannya dengan kasar?

'Tentusaja bodoh, kau menyuruhnya pergi'

Aku sudah mulai tidak waras, apa yang terjadi?

'Hanya karena kau diminta menjaga ulat bulu kau kesal setengah mati'

Aku sudah kelewatan batas?

'Ya... Kau sungguh keterlaluan, kau tidak berguna, kau tidak pantas di panggil KAKAK'

Pikiranku menjawab semuanya, mataku melebar. 

Tapi....

Aku melakukan hal itu...

Karena aku merindukan...

Taufan yang dulu.....

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat, menggigit bibir bawahku.  
Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku, dan aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

Aku merabahkan diriku dikasur.  
Mencoba membuka pikiranku lagi.

Menatap langit langit yang ada di kamar.

Aku benar benar sudah keluar batas.

Aku sangat bodoh.

Kenapa aku menyuruhnya pergi?.

Aku mengambil bantal yang ada diatasku lalu kugunakan bantal itu untuk menutup seluruh wajahku, ingin sekali aku berteriak dalam bantal, tapi sepertinya akan sama saja.

 

tok, tok..

Aku menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahku, ada seseorng yang mengetok pintu.

"Siapa?" 

"Aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan bersama Kak Taufan, kakak ingin ikut?"

"Tidak..." Aku kenal suara itu, adikku yang memiliki manik kuning.

"Tidak apa jika kakak tidak ikut, aku akan pergi sekarang, tolong jaga rumah dengan baik"

Aku merasakan dia berjalan jauh, aku kembali menatap langit langit, lalu mataku bergerak menuju keluar jendela dan aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu.

Kupu-kupu lagi?

Aku memandang kupu-kupu itu kini hinggap di bingkai jendelaku, jendela kamarku sedikit terbuka agar angin bisa masuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku sedikit mendekati kupu-kupu itu, aku melihat sayapnya.

Warna hitam bercorak kuning.

Aku pernah melihatnya.  
Tapi kenapa ia tak terbang sejauh mungkin, kenapa dia kembali?.

Aku ingin menyentuh sayapnya yang indah, saat aku ingin menyentuh kupu -kupu itu langsung terbang keluar.

Aku tersenyum.

Kupu-kupu itu mengingatkan ku pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang selama ini Mempunya manik kuning.

Yang terlihat lebih dewasa dariku.

Walau dia anak ketiga.

Adik keduaku.

Aku menatap langit, aku merasa sangat tenang saat memandang langit biru itu.

Pikiranku terbuka.

Aku mengingat perkataanku sampai membuat taufan menangis.

Perkataanku sangat kasar.

Tapi...

Biasanya Taufan hanya biasa saja, walau berapa kalimat kasarku menyakiti hatinya.

Seharusnya dia tidak menangis.

Dia tidak pernah menangis.

Dia selalu memasangkan tampang ceria.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Dia berbeda.

Taufan yang ku kenal sangat ceria, kini menjadi sangat pendiam.

'lalu apa masalahmu?'

Tentusaja ada masalah, aku merindukan Taufan yang dulu, aku ingin dia kembali.

Kembali menjahili aku.

Berteriak bersama Blaze dan Solar walau itu mengganggu pendengarku.

Aku sangat menginginkan dia seperti dulu.

Aku sangat ingin..

Sangat ingin...

Aku memejamkan mataku.

 

tok, tok...

Ketukan pintu lagi, aku beranjak dari dekat jendela menuju pintu.

Pintu itu kubuka, aku melihat keempat adikku.  
Aku menatap masing masing manik yang dimiliki mereka.

Tatapan mereka sangat kosong, tapi saat aku menatap manik hijau milik Thorn.

Tatapannya berbeda, matanya sangat tajam, aku tak mengerti tatapannya itu, tatapannya sedikit dingin.

Saat aku ingin membuka mulut.

"Kak Hali..." Mataku kembali menatap manik hijau, dia duluan yang membuka mulut.

Aku terdiam.

"Sebaiknya kakak minta maaf ke Kak Taufan..." tatapannya semakin kuat.

Aku tak bisa membalas tatapannya, aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Sakit.

Aku merasa sedikit sesak, tubuhku gemataran, mengepal tanganku kuat. Aku kembali menatap manik hijaunya yang indah, menurutku.

"A.... Aku akan melakukan, saat ia kembali" Aku berusaha tegar walau aku sedikit gemetar, aku harus minta maaf, ini salahku.

Baru pertama kali aku membuat Taufan menangis. 

Aku kakak yang tidak berguna.

Adik adikku menatap penuh harapan, sepertinya mereka jadi seperti ini mungkin mereka tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Gempa saat di teras tadi.

Itukah perasaan mereka?

Perasaan yang sama.

-

-

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telpon berdering dari lantai dasar. 

Thorn bergegas turun dan mengangkat telepon itu.

Tak beberapa lama kami menunggu, kami ikut turun kebawah.

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Kami sontak bergegas langsung kearah sumber suara itu.

Aku melihat, Thorn yang mematung, ia menjatuhkan telponnya yang tadi ia angkat. Aku langsung menatap, mendekatinya. Memegang kedua bahunya langsung mengguncang tubuhnya yang teramat kaku, wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Apa Thorn... Apa yang terjadi..." Aku terus mengguncang tubuhnya.

Thorn hanya terdiam.

Ia langsung menepis kedua tanganku berlari keluar rumah.  
Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengambil telpon yang tadi menganggur di lantai.

Ku angkat telpon itu.  
Aku mendengar suara yang tidak pernah ku dengar. Suaranya asing di telinga ku.

Aku mendengar penjelasaannya.

Mataku melebar, itukah sebabnya thorn berlari meninggalkan kami.

.

.

Taufan dan Gempa...

Mengalami kecelakaan...

Aku bergegas menuju rumah sakit, alamatnya telah aku terima dari suster yang tadi menelpon.

Aku tak tau jika ketiga adikku itu mengikutiku dari belakang.

-

-

Sesampai di rumah sakit aku telah menemukan Thorn yang berada di depan pintu ruangan UGD.

Aku menghampirinya. 

Melihat muka Thorn yang begitu pucat.

Berlalu lalang sangat gelisah.

Aku menatap pintu ruangan itu.  
Didalam ruangan itu terdapat dua adikku.  
Yang kini telah berjuang untuk hidup.

Aku keringat dingin.

Adik adikku telah sampai menghampiriku, mereka bersender didinding sambil menormalkan nafas mereka.

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi meninggalkan kami Thorn?" Tanyaku kesal.

Thorn diam sejenak.

"aku terburu-buru tadi, tidak sempat memberikan penjelasan" 

Aku tau bila kondisi ini sangat mendadak.

 

-

 

Cukup lama kami menunggu.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.  
Kami melihat seseorang yang keluar.

"apa kalian keluarga dari Boboiboy Taufan dan Boboiboy Gempa?"  
Tanya suster itu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu.

"I.. Itu benar.." Jawabku terbata-bata.

Suster itu lalu menjelaskan sangat lembut.

"Begini, yang sekarang ada di ruangan ini adalah Boboiboy Gempa, dia mengalami banyak luka luka luar, kami sudah menutupi semua lukanya, tapi selebihnya dia tidak apa-apa. Bahkan dia sudah sadar."

Kami menghela nafas lega, mendengar perkataan suster tadi membuat kami sangat tenang.

"Ba..bagaimana dengan?"  
Aku menengok ke arah Thorn yang membuka mulutnya.

Itu benar..  
Taufan... 

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Apa suster itu akan mengatakan hal yang kami inginkan.

Kami sontak menjadi panik kembali.

"Boboiboy Taufan berada di ruang sebelah, dia... Dia mengalami cidera yang lebih parah dari Boboiboy Gempa, banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya."

Tubuhku merinding.

"Dia..."

Kami menatap suster itu penuh dengan harapan.

"Meninggal di tempat"

Aku merasa kaku, tubuhku membeku.  
Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata kata lagi.

Habis sudah.

Taufan...

Telah pergi.

Aku merasa aku ingin menangis sekarang, tapi airmata ku tak kunjung keluar.

Ada apa?  
Taufan telah pergi, tapi aku tidak menangis, apakah aku masih waras?.

Aku menatap Blaze dan Ice.  
Mereka mengeluarkan airmatanya begitu deras.  
Lalu aku menatap Thorn dan Solar.  
Solar tengah menangis dalam dekapan Thorn. Aku menatap Thorn yang sepertinya ingin menangis, matanya hampir tertutup airmatanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar.

Aku kembali menatap suster itu.  
Aku sungguh tak percaya.

"Maafkan kami, kami telah melakukan yang terbaik"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mengepalkan tanganku erat  
Aku langsung berlari keluar lorong.

-

-

Aku menenangkan diriku di balkon rumah sakit, menghirup nafas panjang.

Aku tak percaya bila Taufan mati. 

Aku menatap langit yang tertutupi awan mendung.

Tiba tiba, aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu lagi.

Aku menatap sayapnya itu, warnanya beda.

Sayap berwarna biru, terukir oleh tiga warna lainnya yaitu hitam, putih, dan sedikit warna kuning.

Kupu-kupu itu terlihat lebih indah.  
Seketika itu ia terbang menjauh lagi.

........

Tetes demi tetes air jatuh mengenai wajahku.

Hujan.

Sudah sangat lama aku tidak merasakan hujan, biasanya hanya merasakan teriknya matahari.

Semakin lama hujan semakin deras.  
Aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk daripada aku akan terkena demam.

Aku menatap manik hijau yang kini berada di hadapanku.

"Kak, kita harus melihat kondisi kak Gempa"

Aku mengikuti perintah Thorn.  
Kami mengikuti suster yang mengarahkan kami ke kamar Gempa.

Saat kami sudah menemukannya, kami masuk.

Aku menatap gempa yang sudah bangun dari tadi, ia duduk di kasurnya, melihat banyak perban yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya, dari kepala, tangan dan kaki.

Gempa menatap sinis kearahku.  
Aku membalasnya.

"Kakak sudah puas?"  
Tanya Gempa yang membuat aku menghentikan langkahku untuk mendekati kasurnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Apa kakak sudah puas?!!"  
Gempa semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Puas akan apa?" Tanya ku sedikit gugup.

"Kakak bertanya puas karna apa?...  
Kak Taufan telah meninggalkan kakak, itu yang kakak inginkan bukan?!"

Aku mematung, sekujur tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan. Aku menatap manik kuning yang kini sedang menatap ku. Airmata gempa mulai jatuh ke pipinya.

Gempa menangis?

Aku baru melihat adikku yang satu ini menangis.

Setahuku Taufan dan Gempa tidak pernah menangis.

Tapi kini aku melihat mereka berdua menangis hanya karena aku.

Di hari ini juga mereka menangis kearahku.

"Kau kakak yang tidak berguna...  
Kau kakak yang keterlaluan...  
Kau membiarkan Kak Taufan pergi...  
Kau berdoa agar dia pergi...  
Kau tidak pantas dipanggil kakak...  
Kau tidak pantas menjadi kakaknya..."

Aku melihat ia mencengkram seprei yang ada di bawahnya begitu kuat.

Tapi aku hanya diam.

Menatap matanya saja aku sudah kaku.  
Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku langsung membelakangi Gempa, berjalan ke arah pintu, ingin sekali aku keluar dari ruangan ini.

Saat aku ingin memegang gagang pintu.

"Kak Hali mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Gempa membuat kepalaku berputar 90 derajat.

"Aku mau bertemu Taufan"

"Aku ikut" pinta Gempa langsung turun dari kasurnya.

Aku berusaha menghalanginya tapi dia tidak mau menyerah.

"Tidak... Kau di sini saja, biar aku sendiri yang melihatnya"

"Tapi aku mau ikut"

"Tidak boleh"

"KAKAK!!"

Aku langsung menatapnya.

"Apa salahnya jika aku ikut? Aku... Tidak.. Kami.. Kami sebagai adik adiknya Kak Hali dan Kak Taufan. Kami juga ingin melihat kakak Taufan, kita ini bersaudara. INGAT!?"

Aku mengalah.

Membiarkan mereka mengikutiku dari belakang.

Aku membantu Gempa untuk berjalan dengan memeluk pinggangnya dan membiarkan tangan kananya merangkul pundakku, memang tak ada tulang yang patah di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi pasti sakit jika luka luka luar itu di paksa untuk bergerak.

-

Kami sudah di lantai dasar.

Menatap pintu ruangan yang kini di hadapan kami.

' Kamar Mayat '

Tulisan itu ada di bagaian atas pintu.

Aku sejenak menengok kebelakang.  
Melihat Blaze yang berdiri dibelakang Ice, ia ketakutan.

Lalu Thorn yang hanya mematung sambil menatap pintu yang ada di hadapannya, ia merinding.

Solar juga ketakutan, ia mencengkram baju milik Thorn dengan sangat kuat.

Lalu aku menatap Gempa, dia juga menatap pintu didepannya.

Aku mengalah lagi.  
Aku ambil nafas panjang dan melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Gempa, Gempa juga melepaskan rangkulannya.

Aku sudah menggenggam gagang pintu itu.  
Perlahan aku buka pintu.

Saat seluruhnya sudah terbuka.

Dingin.

Ruangan ini sangat dingin dan gelap.  
Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi, tapi setidaknya kami bisa melihat.

Aku menatap langsung ke kasur yang kini telah berada di hadapanku, di tengah ruangan.

'Boboiboy Taufan'

Aku membaca tulisan yang tertempel di bawah kasur itu.

Inikah Taufan?

Aku berdiri di hadapannya.

Kami menatap kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Taufan.

Kami mendekatinya.  
Aku kembali merinding, menatap seseorang yang tertutupi oleh kain putih itu.

Aku menatap kelima adik adikku, muka mereka sangat pucat.

Apa mereka ketakutan?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk memegang kain itu.

Saat sudah ku genggaman kain itu, perlahan aku menariknya. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah Taufan terlihat.

Nafasku tercekat.

Adik adikku juga sepertinya menahan nafas mereka.

Melihat wajah Taufan yang putih dan penuh dengan darah terlihat jelas dalam ruangan yang gelap ini.

Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya terdapat darah yang kini membiru.

Matanya terpejam sangat erat, seolah sedang menahan sakit yang ia alami saat ini.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa gigi.

Bibirnya juga terdapat darah yang membeku.

Aku masih mematung di tempat.

Tiba tiba saja tubuhku melemas tak berdaya, aku ingin terjatuh.

Tapi badanku di tahan.  
Aku melihat ke belakang.  
Kini thorn yang menahan tubuhku.

Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Aku melepaskan genggaman pada kain.  
Mataku melebar.

Aku melihat Gempa.  
Dia terdiam terus menatap Taufan.  
Matanya terus melihat seluruh wajah Taufan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara gesekan sendal yang kini menjauh.  
Aku menoleh ke belakang, melihat Gempa yang kini menuju pintu keluar.  
Aku baru ingat dia menggunakan sendal, karena dia di rawat disini.

Diikuti pula oleh Ice, Blaze, dan Solar.  
Mereka berempat telah berada di depan pintu keluar.

Aku masih berdiri ditempatku bersama Thorn yang masih menahan tubuhku.  
Aku khawatir bila si thorn telah lelah menahanku.

"Kak Hali, ayo pergi, kita harus segera memakamkannya, sepertinya Thorn telah lelah menahan tubuh kakak."  
Apa yang di ucapkan Gempa memang benar.

Aku menguatkan diriku lagi, berdiri kembali.  
Tangan kananku di genggam oleh Thorn lalu perlahan tanganku ditarik, ia ingin mengajak ku keluar ruangan, tapi langsung aku tahan.

Aku menarik kembali tanganku tapi tidak melepas genggaman tangan Thorn.

Thorn terdiam, ia berusaha mengerti.

"Kak... Ke..kenapa?" Tanyanya membuat aku kembali menatap manik hijaunya.

"Biarkan aku... Menyentuh wajah Taufan yang dingin itu..."  
Tetes air mata tiba tiba mengalir dari mataku, membasahi pipi kananku.

Aku merunduk, menggigit bibir bawahku.

Airmata ku semakin lama semakin deras.

Aku menangis.

Kenapa aku bisa menangis?

 

Tapi sekarang. Aku merasakan airmataku sangat hangat saat terjatuh di kedua pipiku.

Aku menatap wajah Taufan.  
Perlahan aku mengelus pipinya yang dingin.  
Lalu tanganku kearah rambutnya, merapikan beberapa helai rambut yang berantakan.

Sungguh aku tidak akan pernah melupakan sentuhan ini.

-

-

-

-

Waktu pemakaman telah tiba.  
Kami beramai-ramai menuju kepemakaman.

Di saat itu hanya gerimis, tapi kami sudah menyiapkan payung, berjaga-jaga saja.

Aku menatap kelima adikku.  
Mereka merenung.  
Aku melihat Gempa yang berada di sampingku, dia sudah mulai baikan, walau begitu, tapi dia tidak boleh berlebihan memaksa tubuhnya agar bergerak.

-

-

Aku terus menatap Taufan yang perlahan mulai terkubur oleh tanah.  
Dan saat itu juga, air mataku kembali menetes jatuh ke pipiku.

Aku merasa ada yang mengelus bahuku, aku menengok mendapatkan Thorn telah mengelus bahuku.

Ia tersenyum padaku, aku membalasnya tapi tatapanku tak tertuju pada maniknya, melainkan aku menatap bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah kurva kecil.

-

-

Hujan tiba tiba menjadi deras, kami membuka payung dan berdiri di bawahnya yang kini melindungi kami dari hujan.

Aku dipayungi oleh Gempa.  
Blaze memayungi Ice.  
Dan Thorn yang memayungi Solar.

Ketika semua orang telah pergi, hanya kami berenam yang masih berdiam diri.

Aku menatap batu nisan yang tertancap pada tanah.  
Batu nisan yang mengukir sebuah nama.

Aku mengelus lembut batu itu.

'Boboiboy Taufan '

Nama itulah yang terukir di batu tersebut.

Adikku yang sangat cerewet.

Yang sangat ceria.

Yang selalu perhatian kepadaku.

Adik yang lahir setelah aku, walau hanya beda beberapa menit.

Tapi adik yang meninggalkan aku lebih dulu.

Kini tak ada lagi keributan di rumah.

Walau aku memang sedikit cuek kepadamu, tapi sebenarnya kau tak tau.....

 

Bahwa aku sebenarnya menyayangimu.

-

-

Hari demi hari berganti.

Sungguh sejak kepergian Taufan aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terus memikirkannya, aku seperti di hantui olehnya.

Tengah malam aku sering duduk di ruang tamu. Seperti tengah menunggu.

Mungkin karena aku sering melakukan hal ini saat kepergian Taufan membuat Thorn ikut terbangun.

"Kakak sedang apa? Kakak masih memikirkan Kak Taufan?"  
Pertanyaannya membuat aku terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas, sampai kakakmu yang satu ini pulang"

Thorn duduk di sebelahku.

"Kak... Kak Taufan mana mungkin mengucapkan salam Pulang kerumah lagi." 

Aku menatapnya.

"Aku tau, tapi rasanya aku hanya ingin menunggu"

Thorn menepuk pundakku.  
Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kak... Kakak jauh lebih aneh dibanding Solar yang mengikuti perdebatan antar Kak Taufan dan Kak Blaze"  
Thorn dan aku terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, Aku tersenyum padanya, membuat ketenangan antara aku dan Thorn.

Aku merangkul Thorn yang kini bersender padaku.

"Terima saja kenyataan, takdir juga di pegang oleh kita, setidaknya kita harus bisa mengontrol diri sendiri"

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan thorn tadi.

"Kau adik yang terlihat lebih dewasa dariku thorn, setelah gempa." 

"Haha... Yang benar saja." Thorn terkekeh.

Aku merasa, Thorn tak jauh beda dengan Taufan.

-

-

Hari sabtu sore aku yang hanya pergi berjalan sendiri, sore itu mendung, aku heran beberapa hari ini sering hujan.  
Aku berjalan di tepi jalanan kota ini, banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Aku berjalan sambil menguntit masa lalu.  
Masa dimana aku masih bersama Taufan.  
Masa dimana aku membuatnya menangis.

Aku merasa bersalah sekarang.

Di tengah perjalananku, aku menemukan kupu-kupu lagi, yang berada di seberang jalan. Aku menatap sayapnya, warnanya tak asing, itu kupu-kupu yang aku temui saat di balkon rumah sakit, warna biru yang terukir tiga warna itu.

Aku mencoba mendekatinya.

Aku menyebrang sembarangan, tiba tiba....

 

"KAKAKKK!!!!" 

-

-

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, semua yang aku lihat adalah cahaya putih yang terang, aku menganggap ini hanya mimpi.

Tak lama, aku menatap seseorang yang terasa jauh dari ku, hanya bayangan yang aku lihat. Tapi aku merasa orang itu tengah menatapku.

Aku bangkit dan mencoba mendekatinya. Aku berharap aku dapat bangun dari mimpi ini segara, tiba tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

-

-

Aku kini menatap awan mendung yang menutupi langit biru.

Ahh... Sepertinya aku sudah sadar.

Aku merasa tubuhku sangat berat, aku menoleh kekiri, melihat satu sepatu seseorang yang tergeletak di aspal.  
Mataku melebar.

Sepatu itu sangat kukenal, sepatu berwarna hitam dengan corak warna kuning.  
Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, walau agak berat tapi aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada didekapan tubuhku saat ini.

Topi yang sama denganku, tapi kini dengan corak berwarna kuning, topi itu dipasang terbalik. Aku terus menatap orang itu.  
Aku bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat pada bajuku, dia mencengkram bajuku.

"Kau kakak yang tidak berguna..."

Aku mencoba bangun tapi tubuhku ditahan olehnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya hingga kami saling memandang.

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang tidak berguna..!"

"Gempa..." Suara ku pelan.

"Apa kakak sudah gila... Kakak hampir saja tertabrak oleh truk yang melintas"  
Aku menatap menik kuning itu kini semakin tajam.

"Apa kakak ingin menyusul kak taufan?!"  
Aku hanya bisa terdiam, ia bangkit dari tubuhku, akupun ikut berdiri.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Ma...maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin melihat seekor kupu-kupu tadi, kupu-kupu itu sering sekali aku lihat"

bicaraku sedikit melemah.

Gempa menatapku.

"Jadi kakak ingin melihat kupu-kupu yang tadi berada di jalan ini? Aku baru ingat..."

Ia menatap langit.

"saat sebelum terjadi kecelakaan pada kak taufan, ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu padaku"

Aku menatapnya.

"Kakak tidak tau arti Navillera bukan? Navillera itu berarti kupu-kupu, Kak Taufan bilang dia ingin menjadi Navillera kakak, mungkin kini dia telah melihat kakak atau kupu-kupu yang tadi kakak lihat itu adalah Kak Taufan."

Aku terdiam, aku tak percaya apa yang ia katakan, itu sungguh berlebihan.

Aku tidak percaya.

"Dia ada disini kak... Kak Taufan sedang melihat kita."

"Itu tidak masuk akal" aku membalasnya.

Gempa menatapku dengan mata yang di sipitkan.

"Tidak masuk akal??"  
Gempa mendekat, ia langsung menarik kerah rompiku, kini pandangan kami sangat dekat, Gempa menatapku sangat tajam.

"Kakak bilang itu tidak masuk akal?!"  
Dia mengeratkan cengkraman pada kerah rompiku.

"Apa kakak tidak tau?? Kak Taufan itu sangat menyayangi kakak, dia sangat peduli sama kakak..."

"...."

"Ia berusaha membuat kakak peduli padanya.."

"...."

"Tapi apa yang terjadi?? Kakak malahan tambah cuek padanya... Apa kakak tidak mengerti perasaan Kak Taufan?!

"...."

".... Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi pendiam agar kakak bisa betah dengannya, agar kakak bisa tenang, agar kakak tidak terganggu oleh suara bising, agar kakak tidak kesal setiap Kak Taufan menjahili kakak...."

"...."

"Tapi apa yang Kak Taufan dapatkan?? Dia tak mendapatkan apapun... Ia mendapatkan doa dari kakak... Dan sekarang... Lihat... Doa kakak terkabulkan.... Perkataan kakak terkabulkan, sekarang Kak Taufan benar benar sudah pergi... APA KAKAK TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA??!!"

"...."

"Aku berusaha untuk membuka mata kakak... Membangunkan kakak dari sebuah mimpi, memberi tahu bahwa dunia telah berubah... TAPI TETAP SAMA SAJA!! KAKAK TIDAK MEMBUKA MATA KAKAK!! sekarang lihat... Lihat mataku kak!! Kakak telah bersumpah... Bersumpah agar Kakak Taufan pergi"

Aku terdiam, aku terjatuh, kini aku berdiri dengan lututku. Gempa sungguh membuatku sangat tertusuk.  
Aku mengikuti perintahnya, aku menatap manik kuning itu, ada bayanganku di matanya, aku menatap bayangan ku itu.

'aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna'

"Kakak macam apa yang tidak bisa melindungi adik adiknya... "

"...."

"KAKAK MACAM APA YANG MEMBERIKAN SUMPAH SERAPAH PADA ADIKNYA SENDIRI!!"

"...."

"KITA INI TUJUH BERSAUDAR.. KITA INI KEMBAR... APA KAKAK SADAR!!?"  
Gempa langsung mendorong tubuhku menjauh, membuat aku terjatuh, kini dia berdiri didepanku.

Aku merasakan air mata Gempa sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh mengenai pipiku, air matanya hangat.

"Kau gagal menjadi seorang kakak....  
Kau gagal melindungi adik adikmu....  
Apa gunanya kakak tertua bila ia tak bisa melindungi adik adiknya..!!?"

"...."

"YANG HARUSNYA BERUBAH ITU KAKAK.. BUKAN KAK TAUFAN!!"

Suaranya begitu keras, hingga suaranya terlihat hampir habis.

Air matanya semakin deras, aku bangkit dari dudukku, menatap Gempa yang kini merunduk dan menangis.

Aku membuatnya menangis lagi.

Aku berusaha menenangkan Gempa, aku langsung menarik tangannya, membawanya ke dekapanku, aku memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Aku memang kakak yang bodoh bukan?" Tanyaku tepat di telinga Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Gempa membalas pelukanku, ia mencengkram bajuku sangat kuat.  
"kau sebaiknya banyak belajar dariku"

Aku tau kini Gempa tengah tersenyum, senyuman manisnya terukir sangat indah.

Ditengah pelukan kami, aku menatap awan mendung yang telah meneteskan air, jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Sejujurnya aku masih bingung pada perkataan Gempa.  
' Taufan sedang melihat kita'

Apakah mungkin ia tidak bercanda?

Siapa yang aku peluk sekarang ini?

-

-

-

4 bulan kemudian.

Aku dan adik adikku mengunjungi Taufan.  
Berdiri tepat dihadapan batu nisan yang mengukir nama 'Boboiboy Taufan'

Angin menghembus santai, membiarkan beberapa helai rambut kami tertiup.  
Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menikmati hembusannya.  
Membuka mataku kembali.

Aku melihat dua kupu-kupu.

Ini sedikit membingungkan, sudah berapa kali aku bertemu dengan kupu-kupu.

Bahkan kupu-kupu ini sudah sering kulihat, kupu-kupu pertama yang ku lihat bersama Taufan, sayap berwarna hitam terukir warna kuning, yang kedua sayap yang berwarna biru dengan tiga ukiran warna hitam, biru, dan kuning.

Apa mereka tidak bosan mengikutiku terus-menerus?

Kini dua kupu-kupu itu menghinggap di batu nisan milik Taufan, aku terus memperhatikan, seolah ada yang kurang dari kupu-kupu itu.

Tapi apa?

-

-

Setibanya kami di rumah, aku ingin menuju kamarku.

Aku sadar, bahwa aku sering sekali melewati kamar Taufan.

Aku masuk tanpa mengetok lebih dulu.  
Untuk apa aku mengetok pintu yang sudah tidak ada lagi penghuninya.  
Aku menatap kamar yang penuh dengan warna biru muda.  
Warna yang sangat tenang dan sangat enak dipandang.

'Seperti pemilik asli kamar ini'

Aku menatap tempat tidurnya, melihat meja belajarnya, dan pandangan ku teralihkan oleh pohon hias yang berada di dekat jendela kamar.

Aku melihat ada kepompong, tapi...  
Itu sudah terbuka.

Apa kupu-kupu itu sudah terbang?

Melihat keadaan kepompongnya sudah sangat kering dan terlihat mengecil, sepertinya kupu-kupu itu sudah lama keluar.

Aku kembali menatap meja belajarnya, di pinggir meja itu aku menatap sebuah toples bening. Di dalamnya ada...

Kupu-kupu... 

Apakah kupu-kupu itu masih baru?

Aku mendekat, mengangkat toples itu. Aku melihat sayapnya. Warnanya sangat jarang aku lihat, sayap yang berwarna merah.

Aku tak pernah melihat kupu-kupu dengan sayap berwarna merah, itu sangat indah.

Aku membawa menuju jendela kamar, perlahan aku membuka tutup toples tersebut, kupu-kupu itu langsung terbang menjauh.

Sudah berapa lama dia didalam toples itu?

Ingatanku langsung menuju ke Taufan yang dulu ia pernah menyuruhku menjaga seekor Ulat bulu.

Apakah kupu-kupu bersayap merah tadi adalah ulat bulu yang harusnya aku rawat.

Ahh... Aku memang sangat tidak berguna.

-

tok, tok.

Ketokan pintu itu langsung membuat ku melihat kebelakang.

Aku menatap Gempa, ada sesuatu di tangannya, benda itu tertutupi oleh kertas koran.

Gempa mendatangiku.  
Ia memberikan benda itu kepadaku.

"Ada sesuatu untuk kakak dari kami berlima, maaf jika kalau kakak tidak menyukainya."

Aku terdiam.

Perlahan aku membuka kertas itu.

Saat aku tau isinya.

Aku menahan airmataku agar tidak keluar.

Topi milik Taufan, kini aku melihatnya dengan keadaanya yang sudah rusak, sobek, kotor terlihat compang-camping.

Aku gemetar memegang topi itu.

"Kau... Dapat dari mana topi ini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Perawat dari rumah sakit yang dulu aku pernah di rawat, saat setelah perawat itu memberi tahu keadaan Kak Taufan, ia memberikan topi milik Kak Taufan dalam keadaan yang sudah seperti ini"

Aku menatap mata Gempa.

"Selama ini kau yang menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja"

Aku menggenggam erat topi itu, perlahan akhirnya air mata jatuh.

Aku membuka mulutku.

"Bisa kah aku melihat wajahnya walau hanya sebentar?!!" 

Kelima adikku menatapku.

"Aku sangat merindukannya...  
Aku sangat ingin mendengar suaranya...  
Aku ingin mengelus pipinya..."

"... Kak"

"Aku tau aku mengaku salah...  
Aku tau aku selama ini sangat cuek...  
Aku tau sebenarnya Taufan pengertian...  
Memang akulah yang harusnya berubah bukan Taufan.."

"...."

"Aku bukan bermaksud untuk membiarkannya pergi meninggalkanku...  
Dia salah paham... Kalian salah paham...!  
Aku bermaksud agar dia tambah kesal padaku, agar di bisa kembali menjahili aku..."

"...."

"Bukan berarti dia yang harus pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya...!"

"...."

"Karna aku merindukan kenangan ku bersama Taufan... Dulu waktu kita masih kecil, dialah yang menghiasi hari ku, dialah cahayaku..."

"...."

"Tapi semenjak Orang tua kita pergi meninggalkankan kita karena perceraian...  
Disitu lah aku berubah... Aku berubah karna aku takut... Aku takut bila aku tidak bisa menjaga adik adikku... Tapi kenyataannya memang benar... Aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian... Bahkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Taufan yang selama ini menjadi cahayaku"

Suara ku sudah hampir habis, airmataku sangat deras... Aku tak bisa menghentikannya... 

"Ja... Jadi selama ini... Kakak melakukan itu hanya untuk melindungi kami?"

Tanya gempa di tengah tangisanku.

Aku hanya terdiam, aku terus melanjutkan tangisanku.

Tak ada suara, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangisanku.

Ice tiba-tiba saja mendekatiku, ia menghapus semua airmataku. 

Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kami mengerti sekarang..."  
Perkataan Ice membuat hatiku tentang.

"Terima kasih..." Jawab ku pelan.

Blaze, Thorn, dan Solar kini menghampiri kami. Mereka ikut memelukku.

Hangat.

Itu yang aku rasakan saat ini.

Aku juga sekarang mengerti apa arti Persaudaraan diantara kita bertujuh, walau satu yang telah tiada, tapi kami masih menganggap Taufan masih ada. 

Disini, masih bersama kami,

Menjadi Navillera-ku, itu yang ia inginkan bukan.

\- - -

Akhir cerita...

Halilintar POV

Kini seperti biasa aku duduk sambil menatap langit, aku duduk di taman kecil yang dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu.

Aku duduk sambil membaca buku yang berjudul 'NAVILLERA' buku karangan Taufan ternyata, buku ini sangat menarik, ia menulis kan tentang ciri khas kupu-kupu.

Aku senang memiliki adik sepertinya yang tertarik pada serangga yang indah ini.

Gempa yang memeberikan buku ini.

Aku kembali menatap bunga yang banyak sekali di hinggapi kupu-kupu.

Warna sayapnya sangat indah dan cerah.  
Aku memejamkan mataku, kembali membuka mata.

Terlihat seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di ujung hidungku. Aku menatap sayapnya.

Sayap yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna yang dimiliki Taufan.

Taufan... Aku tau... Kini kau sedang bersamaku...

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Maaf jika alur terlalu cepat, cerita Ini hanya untuk kesenangan saja, jika ada kata typo mohon di maafkan.. Setidaknya saya telah melakukan hal terbaik.. (;´∀｀) BTW judul Navillera saya ambil dari sebuah lagu Korea yang berjudul Navillera yang dinyanyikan oleh girlband asal Korea bernama GFRIEND.... Hahaha ^^


End file.
